She Means Nothing To Me...~Part 3~
by PandaBear
Summary: The rally is da bomb, but where's Sora? She'd better get her fast before Mimi gets any ideas. A kiss or two or three even? You'll just have to wait and see!


She Means Nothing To Me...(Part 3)  
  
By Panda_Bear  
  
*Ok I dun own Digimon yada yada yada you know da drill I dun own it I just write stories using their characters so there ya go! ^-^  
  
*Thoughts of the characters will be in brackets ( ) and my messages will be in asterisks*  
  
  
~Part 3~  
  
Everyone was having a blast the football team especially. Mimi, Matt and Tai had arrived, but Sora hadn't yet.  
  
"Mimi are you sure Sora said she was coming?"  
  
"Yes for the billionth time Tai, she's coming!"  
  
"Ok well, why is she so late then?"  
  
"I don't know Tai, I really don't know!"  
  
"Well, did she say if she was going to be late?"  
  
"No, Tai she didn't!"  
  
"Are you sure? Is she still mad at me?"  
  
"Mad at you? Why would Sora be mad at you?"  
  
"Well remember when we went to the movies yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, I was suppose to meet Sora after tennis practice!"  
  
"And she's only mad because you didn't meet up with her?"  
  
"Well she got worried and even waited an hour for me. I guess she has a right to be mad at me," Tai drops his head down.  
  
(I would wait forever for you Tai) Mimi thought.  
  
"I guess I would have been worried too, but don't worry she'll get over it eventually," said Mimi  
  
"Don't worry Tai she'll be here I'm sure of it and then you can explain "EVERYTHING" to her," Matt consoled.  
  
"Well I'm not to sure, she's probably still mad and doesn't wanna see me anymore."  
  
"Tai you know Sora isn't that kind of person and anyways you have something "VERY IMPORTANT" to tell her," said Matt.  
  
(Why is Tai so worried about Sora anyways? I don't understand it. I guess it's because they're best friends, yeah that must be it, they're best friends and now that she's mad at him he doesn't want to lose her friendship. That must be it; I'm just putting the weird ideas in my head that's all. There's nothing to worry about he's just being a good friend)  
  
"Hey Tai, Mimi!" It was Naoko.  
  
(Oh, no I don't need this right now!) Mimi thought.  
  
"Hey Naoko!"  
  
"I see you two are here together?"  
  
"Actually I'm here with a bunch of my friends..." said Mimi.  
  
"Really? I only see Tai and Matt here, I guess that just shows how many friends you've got," said Naoko.  
  
"Hey, you leave her alone Naoko!" Matt said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry did the truth hurt princess Mimi?" Naoko said sarcastically.  
  
"Naoko? What is your problem with Mimi anyways?" Matt asked.  
  
"Problem? With Mimi? What else is new?!" Naoko laughed.  
  
"Hey Naoko where's your bf? Oh nevermind he's over there flirting with a cheerleader!" Mimi yelled aloud.  
  
Everyone looked at Naoko and saw Kakeru flirting with a pretty blond cheerleader and they began to whisper among themselves.  
  
"You'll pay for that you prick!" Naoko threatened and stormed off to get her Kakeru.  
  
"Wow, I never knew that Naoko was such a snot!" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, me and Mimi ran into her at the ice cream parlor."  
  
"Ice cream parlor?" Matt asked  
  
"Nevermind man, just nevermind." Tai said  
  
"Uh, ok Tai."  
  
"Hey Mimi, how about me and Matt are go get us some drinks? We'll be back real soon ok?" Tai said.  
  
"Ok, but hurry back."  
  
Tai and Matt walked over to the pop machine.  
  
"So Matt are you going to tell her how you feel?"  
  
"What?! Tai?! Right Now?!" Matt blurted.  
  
"Well you have to tell her sooner or later! Here you are defending her from the vicious claws of Naoko and ya won't even tell her how ya feel?"  
  
"But I....I ...  
  
"You what? Are you Matt Ishida scared to tell a girl how you feel???" Tai said surprisingly.  
  
"Of course not! I mean uh, maybe, I mean, oh I don't know what I mean! Well, what about you? Are you going to tell Sora how you feel?!"  
  
"Keep it down ya want the whole world to know?!"  
  
"Tai, everyone knows you guys have something for each other I mean they'd be blind not to!"  
  
"I still don't know she's not even here yet! I mean how am I gonna to tell her I have feelings for her if she's not here and she hates me!"  
  
"She doesn't hate you Tai, she's just angry at you. She thinks there's something going on between you and Mimi, just like how I thought that! All you have to do is tell her the truth about you guys!"  
  
"Maybe, you're right, but I still thinks she hates me. I mean if she weren't mad at me why hasn't she showed up yet?"  
  
"Well maybe she had something to do and she'll be here later on."  
  
"Matt, it's no use she hates me and she's not coming here tonight because of me."  
  
"Tai, stop thinking the worse of this situation!"  
  
"You know Mimi's probably wondering where we went, we should probably go back before she gets suspicious. I mean…I'm sure she's wonder where "YOU" went." Tai grinned.  
  
"Shut up Tai, that's not funny," Matt said.  
  
Tai just laughed, but while going through the crowd he heard some whispers going through and people were pointing at him and whispering.  
  
"Oh look there's Tai, you know he's here with Mimi and I hear that they're a sure thing for King and Queen of the Dance," said one girl.  
  
"Yeah, they look cute don't they? Someone even saw them at the movie together." said another.  
  
(They think I'm here with Mimi! Okay this has gone on for long enough it's time to do something about this, I've made my decision.)  
  
"Hey guys! What took you so long and where're the drinks?" Mimi said.  
  
"Oh, uh, the machine was out of order," said Matt.  
  
"Really? But if it were out of order wouldn't you guys have gotten here quicker?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, but uh, we had uh, trouble going through the crowd." Tai stuttered.  
  
"Oh, well ok then!"  
  
(It's either now or never) Tai thought.  
  
"I'll be right back you guys ok?"  
  
"Tai, where ya going you just got back?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'll be back don't worry."  
  
Tai walked up to the podium were the football team was making strange remarks about the opposing team. Tai pushed the jock away and began to speak,  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this rally, but I would like to take this opportunity to clear up a few things...  
  
(Oh, no! He's going to clear up the rumors about us! I can't let him do that not until the dance is over and until I tell him that I love him! Wait, I love him! I really do! I have to tell him before he makes a horrible mistake!) Mimi thought.  
  
"Tai!" Mimi hollered  
  
"Wah? What is it Mimi?" Tai asked confused.  
  
Mimi runs up to the podium.  
  
"Tai, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Not right now Mimi I'm sorry!"  
  
Everyone gasps and wonders what's going on.  
  
"But it's really important Tai!"  
  
"It can wait Mimi!"  
  
"No it can't!" and with that Mimi kissed him right there that very moment.  
  
Everyone began to "ouu" and "ahhh."  
  
It was one thing after the other because Sora had just come in on that very moment and saw them kissing.  
"TAICHI KAMIYA I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Sora screamed.  
  
Tai broke away from Mimi, he had heard what she said, but she had already run out the door.  
  
"SORA!" and he took off after her.  
  
Everyone gasped as Tai ran out the door after Sora and leaving Mimi standing at the podium by herself. Mimi just stood there absolutely speechless and by this time everyone was whispering. She then ran out the door after Tai and Matt followed her.  
  
Tai ran after Sora he had chased her down to the wharf, which wasn't to far away. Tai heard the sobs coming from her, which broke his heart he never intended for this to happen, but what's done is done and now he must explain the whole truth to Sora about him and Mimi.  
  
Mimi ran after Tai and followed him to the wharf she began to think to herself as she was running towards him. (Why did Tai run away like that? Does he have feelings for Sora? No he can't they're just friends there's a logical explanation for this, but could there be something going on between them? Yes, there is an explanation for this! Sora likes Tai! That's why she ran out of the rally like that screaming that she hated him! She has feelings for him and, and Tai didn't want to hurt her feelings, but when she saw him kissing the one he loved it broke her heart. Tai being such a good friend ran after to tell her that he has no feelings for her, but he wants to be just friends, yes that has to be it! Mimi you know you sometimes surprise yourself with these things!)  
  
Matt was not too far behind Mimi (Why on earth did Mimi kiss Tai like that? Is Tai lying to me and not telling me the truth? No, he's a good friend he even told you to tell Mimi that you like her. Wait, what if Mimi has feelings for Tai! I mean SHE kissed HIM and I know he has feelings for Sora! Tai is running after Sora and Mimi is running after him! I'd better stop Mimi before she interrupts Tai and Sora!)  
  
Matt caught Mimi in a hug like hold, she struggled to get away, but Matt's hold was too strong. Matt had to stop her from talking to Tai about her feelings for him.   
  
"Let go of me Matt!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"I won't!" Matt held on to her tighter.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Mimi began to sob, "I have to tell Tai! I have to tell him I love him! Let me go! I HATE YOU MATT ISHIDA!!!"  
  
Matt just continued to hold on to her tight even though her words had hurt him.   
  
"Why won't you let me go?!" Mimi began pounding on his chest, "You don't understand! I love Tai!" sobbing and in tears she eventually gave up fighting and her knees gave away and she collapsed on the dock.  
  
Matt knelt down beside Mimi, her cries were of heartbreak and sorrow and seeing her like this broke his heart.  
  
"Mimi, please stop," Matt pleaded.  
  
She continued to cry.  
  
"Please stop crying…" Matt took Mimi's hand off her face. Mimi's face was red and her mascara ran as tears flowed down her face. Mimi looked at Matt and then buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry uncontrollably. Matt was surprised by her actions, but comforted her. Matt helped Mimi up as she was beginning to calm down.   
  
"Matt?" Mimi asked more calm now.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt said.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being a friend and for not letting me make a fool of myself."  
  
"Oh, uh, no problem."  
  
"I mean, I know Tai didn't really like me he was just being my friend. I just wanted to win the Queen of the dance title and thought Tai would make a good King. I never intended to fall in love with him and make myself believe that he loved me back. This kinda things you just can't control, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Matt sputtered. (I can't believe she did that just to be Queen? Why didn't she ask me to be her King? I guess I'm not her type *sigh*)  
  
"Matt?" Mimi asked, "could you take me home?"  
  
"Uh, sure I'd uh love to…"   
  
~~End of Part 3~~  
  
Tai catches up with Sora on the docks, but does Tai get a chance to tell Sora his true feelings? Is Sora too upset to even bother talking to Tai? Or does something come out of Sora that Tai didn't expect? Read on ppl! ^-^  



End file.
